encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sapiro
Sapiro is a fictional kingdom in the land of Encantadia, the fantasy world in which the Philippine television series of the same name is set. In the series, Sapiro is the home of the Sapirians, a race of valiant and combat finesse citizens. As told in the show, Sapiro is one of the four kingdoms that comprise present-day Encantadia, the others being Lireo, Hathoria and Adamya. During the initial episode, Sapiro fell to Hathoria and was ultimately destroyed. During the finale, Sapiro was reinstated as a strong and supreme kingdom. In the prologue of the prequel/sequel series Etheria, Sapiro was one of the most powerful kingdoms alongside Etheria, Hathoria and Adamya. The Kingdom of Sapiro is situated in the northern tip of Encantadia, just a few miles above where Etheria was once situated. Its founder and first ruler was King Nahq who is the ancestor of its present Queen, Armea, who established a Patriarchal Monarchy. This kingdom is the original keeper of the Jewel of Earth, the land blessed with precious metals and stones and its soil fertile enough for crops to grow. This also is the kingdom from where Prince Raquim, King Armeo's cousin and Amihan's father, hails from. It is also the kingdom that rescued the Adamyans from the clutches of the Hathors during the time of their conquest. In that conquest, the Hathors got hold of two of the jewels and used this advantage to defeat the Sapirians who had but one gemstone. The whole kingdom was destroyed in that battle. Despite their eventual defeat, King Armeo managed to slay Arvak (the ruler of Hathoria in that time) and take from him all three elemental gems of Earth, Fire and Water, temporarily halting the Hathors' vicious campaign. Because he was mortally wounded and was about to die, he then gave the Jewels to Raquim and bade him to give it to the Diwatas for safe keeping. Armeo's father, King Meno, helped the extinction of Etheria and became a member of the Council of Encantadia. So far, there are only two known surviving Sapirians from the Royal House: Ybrahim, the next heir to the throne, and Asval, a strange and mysterious warrior (whose real loyalties are uncertain and turned out to be a traitor) who was always with his two accomplices Bandok and Axilom. The Sapirians are closely similar to the Diwatas, they can also teleport themselves to another place and shoot out blast bolts from their hands. However, they are more hostile, more cunning and shrewder than the denizens of Lireo. They have the ability to heal themselves or others of a disease or any kinds of wounds. In contrast to Lirean royalty, Sapirian royalty is very much akin to the traditional patriarchal definition of an absolute monarchy. This means the eldest son of the king is next in line to rule the mystical kingdom. The Sapirian king is allowed to love whoever he wants to love and choose his wife but the difference from the Diwatas is that their race is dominated by men They are best known for their unmatched skills in swordsmanship and archery. They are also proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Sapirians also have incredible strength, which they draw all their powers from. They are very shrewd and cunning, making them great allies and very dangerous enemies in battle. The Sapirians are also involved in the founding of the kingdom of Lireo. The land where Lireo stands was once a forest where Prince Raquim brought the Diwatas to hide under Evades' protection during Queen Avria's great purge against the Diwatas. It was here that they found refuge and peace. Cassiopea declared it Lireo. Until the war that brought down Etheria, Lireo flourished as a powerful kingdom next to Sapiro. Sapirians would be later revealed as miners. This would explain the riches they have hidden underground the caverns. They also produce the best wine in Encantadia. Monarchy A Sapirian of royal lineage can be identified by a distinct marking, like the Sang'gres, but on their right shoulder blades. This marking resembles the rune or symbol for Sapiro (which also represents the Earth element). In contrast to Lireo, Sapirian royalty is very much alike to the traditional patriarchal definition of an absolute monarchy which means the eldest son of the king is next in line to rule the mystical kingdom. The Sapirian king is allowed to love whoever he wants to love and choose his wife but what makes them different from the Diwatas is that their race is dominated by men. The kingdom's laws regarding ascension has all changed in the aftermath of King Ybrahim's death. The demised king's consort Alena, was endowed with monarchial powers of state and served as the Dowager Queen. And in the absence of a male heir to the throne, Ybrahim and Alena's sole daughter, Armea, was crowned and instituted as Sapiro's very first Queen regnant. There have been six (6) instituted rulers of Sapiro since its founding: Known Monarchs * Nahq - The founder and first ruler of Sapiro. He was responsible for Sapiro’s rise as one of the most powerful and progressive kingdoms in Encantadia. Not much else is known of King Nahq apart from his having sired three sons: Meno; Armeo (father of Raquim) (both by Daiazen); and Asval (by Erna). * Meno - King Meno ascended the throne of Sapiro after his father Nahq. It was during his reign that Sapiro was in its full glory and the land of Encantadia was in its golden era, with only Etheria, Hathoria and Adamya as the other kingdoms in the earlier period of his rule. Meno was a valiant, wise and compassionate king, he is a very sensible decision-maker and poses a soft side in some occasions. He was a member of the Council of Encantadia and was the formative factor upon their resolution to wage war against Etheria, and was among those to receive from Emre the gem that embodied the four elements. In his latter rule, King Meno was blessed with his sole heir from his wife Nadezhda which he named Armeo (after Meno's beloved brother and Raquim’s father, Armeo). * Armeo - King Armeo is Meno's son and rightful heir to the Sapirian throne. Mayne was his queen. He is the ado (father) of Prince Ybrahim and, thus, the ilo (grandfather) of the Sang'gres Lira, Kahlil and Armea, and of the half-Etherian Arman. King Armeo was the keeper of the Earth Gem after it was cleaved and divided among the four rulers of the kingdoms of Encantadia (Mine-a of Lireo, Keeper of the Wind Gem, Arvak of Hathoria, Keeper of The Fire Gem and Imaw of Adamya, Keeper of the Water Gem). It was during Armeo’s rule that hostility swept over Encantadia when the Hathors threatened to seize the gemstones from the other kingdoms. Armeo and his cousin, Prince Raquim, rescued the Adamyans from the clutches of the Hathors after they have acquired the Water Gem from the small denizens. In the battle that ensued, Armeo slew King Arvak and obtained the gemstones of Fire, Earth and Water. In that same battle came Armeo’s unexpected demise at the hands of Arvak’s son, Hagorn and the eventual fall of Sapiro transpired. Before his death Armeo was able to give the gemstones to his cousin Raquim and ordered these to be delivered to Queen Mine-a of Lireo for safekeeping. * Ybrahim - King Ybrahim of Sapiro is Armeo's only heir and was one of the surviving Sapirians from the royal house during the fall of Sapiro. While Ybrahim’s ado (father) King Armeo battled the Hathors, he was taken by her ada (mother) Queen Mayne for safety after the Hathors conquest of their kingdom. Upon their escape, a troop Hathors manage to slay Queen Mayne. Ybrahim was then entrusted by her mother to a mandirigma named Apitong, who became his adoptive father. Ybrahim was known as Ybarro and grew up to become a skillful warrior with great finesse in sword fighting and combat. He was Lira's father after he and Amihan made love in a dream. He is also the father of Kahlil, Alena's son who is the supposed heir to the Sapirian throne but died. Ybrahim was crowned as the new King of Sapiro, after a long period of time, subsequent to the Encantadian war. He unearthed Sapiro’s hidden treasures and started a new era for the kingdom. His reign revitalized Sapiro into its once influential and commanding rule. He brought peace amongst the inhabitants of Sapiro’s four tribes and shares an amiable relationship with the neighboring kingdoms. He is married to Sang'gre Alena, Keeper of the Water Gem who became the newly crowned Queen of Sapiro. Together they serve as guardians to Cassandra, Lira’s daughter and heir to either Lirean throne. In Etheria however, when they travelled to the past, Ybrahim lost his memory and he was casted under the spell of Hera Odessa which became pregnant before Etheria's fall. In Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas (Book 3 of the saga), Alena gave birth to their second child, Armea. However, Ether, the goddess of Etheria, gave life once again to the Herans including the child in the womb of Odessa. Ybrahim's child from the Etherian royalty was named Arman, whom he kept under his wardship unaware of their true kinship. Ybrahim became Arman's mentor as he trained his protegee to become a great and skillful warrior and ally. * Alena - Alena is the Diwata wife and queen consort of King Ybrahim. As a royal-blooded Sang'gres, she had claim to the crown of Lireo after the abdication of Lira. She instead chose to accept her beloved Ybrahim's proposal to be his wife and queen in Sapiro. For a short period after the death of Ybrahim, Alena was invested as ruling queen by the Sapirian council. Before her death, she tells the council that their daughter Princess Armea should be the next ruler of Sapiro, which was not allowed in Sapirian Law. * Armea - Armea is the daughter of King Ybrahim and Queen Alena. She was allowed to succeed her father and mother as the rightful bearer of the Sapirian crown. Under her Ashti Pirena's tutelage and Ashti Amihan's blessing, Queen Armea is said to have become a wise and exemplary ruler. She is loved and admired by the people of Sapiro and Encantadia. Royalty The known Sapirians with royal blood full-blooded or half-blooded are listed hereunder, *Amihan *Nahq *Meno *Armeo (brother of Meno) *Asval *Raquim *Armeo (son of Meno) *Ybrahim *Lira *Kahlil *Armea *Arman Geographic features Sapiro is located in Northern Encantadia. It covers much of Northern Encantadia and extends to the northern reaches of Lireo. Sapiro extends up to the north of the West Mountains located in Hathoria. Sapiro is a mountainous kingdom. The Adjantao Tribe lives in the realm of the Northern Mountains. These mountains are forested and serve as foliage. The people here do not seem to farm since they can get their food from their bountiful surround. Mount Lavanea is located in Northwest Sapiro. In the high reaches of the Northern Mountains, lie the Tree of Life which is guarded by the mythical being, Evades. The mountains in Sapiro are very rich with gemstones, metal ores and other mining products, making Sapiro the predominant mining nation in Encantadia. Sapiro is blessed with fertile lands and many forests surround the said kingdom. The forests here are hardwood trees similar to that of Narra. There are four tribes on Sapiro: # Adjantao # Ascano : the land of the Barbaros # Yudo-o # Arnon Category:Encantadia Category:Kingdoms